


A Valentine's Day Treat

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a smutty fic that I wrote for Valentine's Day while I was living in Japan.  Edgeworth just really wants Phoenix right then, right there.</p>
<p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Within a matter of seconds, Phoenix Wright somehow found himself pinned against the wall of Miles Edgeworth’s foyer, with the prosecutor’s lips latched hungrily onto his own.  Barely being able to think coherently as Miles dragged his lips along Phoenix’s jaw and nibbled at that spot on his ear that drove him _wild,_ he managed to recall the events that led him to his current situation…

It was Valentine’s Day, and Miles had insisted that he take Phoenix to a very fancy Italian restaurant for dinner.  Phoenix tried to protest when they got there, suggesting that they go somewhere a little less expensive, but Miles wouldn’t take no for an answer.  He said that it was an important day, and blushed a little bit when he admitted that he wanted to do something special for the defense attorney.  Knowing not to argue with Miles when he had his mind set on something, Phoenix agreed and they went inside.

The dinner was pleasant, and the food was delicious.  The two men had several glasses of wine to go along with their entrees, and also indulged in some decadent desserts.  They chatted with each other about topics that drifted between things such as work and mutual friends.  They also shared stories with each other that they had probably heard numerous times before, but the effects of the alcohol were enough to make them forget about such minor details.  Finally, when the dinner was over, the two men headed back to Miles’ house at the prosecutor’s suggestion.

...So, this is where the two men ended up once they entered the prosecutor’s home.  The door to Miles’ apartment had barely been shut, when the silver-haired man made his move, pouncing on the defense attorney.

“Miles…”  Phoenix gasped, as the prosecutor started to suck aggressively on his neck, in the area just underneath his jaw.  “You’re going to leave a mark.”

“So what if I do, Phoenix?”  Miles breathed, as he pulled away from Phoenix’s skin just enough to speak.  “Nothing wrong with marking what’s mine, is there?”  The defense attorney could feel Miles’ hot breath on his damp skin as he spoke, and shuddered. 

“I… I suppose not.”  Phoenix said in a slightly shaky voice.

Miles grinned.  “Good.”  He went back to what he was doing, greedily suckling at the now-darkening spot on Phoenix’s neck and untucking the defense attorney’s dress shirt.  Once he had the cloth freed, he slid a hand underneath, snaking it upwards until it reached one of Phoenix’s nipples.  He started rubbing it, fondling the nub in between his fingers, eliciting a sigh from the defense attorney.  Miles then slipped his other hand behind Phoenix, sliding it down towards the other man’s ass, cupping it and pulling them closer together.

“Ah… Miles.”  Phoenix moaned softly, feeling the heat of the other man’s body pressed against him.  He reflexively wrapped his arms around Miles’ shoulders in an embrace.

The prosecutor nipped a trail up the defense attorney’s neck, tasting the salt of Phoenix’s sweat with each kiss, until he finally reached the brunet’s lips and captured them with his own.  He pressed soft, loving kisses against the other man’s mouth, tasting the alcohol that they had shared on his lips.  The hand that was previously underneath Phoenix’s shirt found its way to the back of the defense attorney’s head, Miles’ fingers entwining with the soft, black spikes.  His tongue darted out, lightly grazing Phoenix’s lips, wordlessly begging for entry. 

Phoenix obliged, opening his mouth just wide enough for the prosecutor’s tongue to slide inside.  Miles searched for the other tongue within, tilting his head in order to deepen their kiss.  Phoenix moaned softly at the intrusion, enjoying the sensation of Miles’ tongue pressing against his own.  Their teeth clinked together clumsily, causing Phoenix to pull back embarrassedly.  Not wanting to relinquish his hold on the defense attorney, Miles forcefully pressed his groin against Phoenix’s, while rolling his hips forward.

Phoenix groaned into the prosecutor’s mouth at the unexpected sensation, feeling the unmistakable rigidity of Miles’ length through his pants.  The prosecutor’s eyes twinkled mischievously at Phoenix’s reaction, and he repeated the motion slowly, drawing it out.  He was rewarded with another moan, and Phoenix involuntarily bucking his hips into him.

Miles chuckled at the display, his hands making their way down to Phoenix’s belt.  He pressed one of his legs in between the defense attorney’s, ensuring that he would not escape as he worked on Phoenix’s belt buckle.  Once he had the belt unfastened, he made quick work of the brunet’s fly and slid his hand into Phoenix’s pants.  The prosecutor’s hand explored even further, slipping it between the cloth of the defense attorney’s boxer shorts and skin, grasping the hard length within.  Phoenix gasped at the contact.  Miles leaned into Phoenix’s neck, and growled into the brunet’s ear, “I want you.”

“Can’t… Can’t we take it to your bedroom?”  Phoenix stuttered, suddenly nervous as the prosecutor continued to grope him shamelessly, slowly running his fingers up and down his cock.

Miles shook his head.  “No, Wright.”  The prosecutor said, reverting back to Phoenix’s surname.  “I want you, now.”  He wrapped his hand around Phoenix’s member and roughly gave it a few strokes, causing the defense attorney to gasp in response.  “This is non-negotiable.”

Despite what the prosecutor was doing to him, Phoenix couldn’t help but chuckle at the choice of Miles’ words.  “You know I love it when you talk lawyer to me, Miles.”  The defense attorney teased.

The silver-haired man responded by withdrawing his hand from Phoenix’s pants, and pulling them down to the floor in one swift movement.  The defense attorney’s underwear included.

 

“Hey!”  Phoenix exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at being exposed so unexpectedly.  A light blush started to make its way across his cheeks, and he stared down at his pants, which were now pooled at the bottom of his feet.

Miles dug into his pants pocket with one of his hands, and pulled out a packet of lubrication.  With his other hand, he started to unbuckle his own belt.  An expression of absolute lust crossed the prosecutor’s face.

When Phoenix looked back up at the silver-haired man, he saw that he had opened the foil packet, and was liberally coating two of his fingers with the clear liquid that he had squeezed out.  “What are you doing Miles… and where did you get that?”  Phoenix asked anxiously.

The prosecutor gave Phoenix a sly look, similar to the one he would give him in court when he was about to get the upper hand.  Before he even had a chance to voice an objection, Phoenix felt two of Miles’ cool, lube-slicked fingers behind him, forcefully penetrating his entrance.  He arched his back, his head hitting the wall with a loud thump, and gasped loudly at the sensation.  “Ah!  Don’t be so rough!”  Phoenix complained, wincing slightly with pain as he felt the prosecutor spreading him hurriedly.

“I want to fuck you right here, right now.”  Miles growled, using his other hand to unzip his pants and roughly shove his trousers and underwear down, freeing his own dripping arousal.

Phoenix moaned softly at the words coming out of the prosecutor’s mouth.  Miles didn’t curse very often, but it was a _huge_ turn-on for him when he did.  “On the floor?”  Phoenix inquired, panting as Miles’ fingers continued to probe him, the pain ebbing with each motion.  “I don’t think…”  Phoenix paused and gasped as the prosecutor brushed against his prostate with the tips of his fingers.  “…that’s going to be very… ah… comfortable.”

Miles impishly smiled as he unexpectedly withdrew his fingers from Phoenix, causing the brunet’s breath to hitch.  “Who said anything about the floor?”  The prosecutor slicked the remaining lube on his hand onto his cock and positioned himself in between Phoenix’s legs, spreading them with his own.   He pushed the other man against the wall, while the tip of his erection pressed at the taut ring of muscle.  He gripped the defense attorney’s hips, feeling the crisp fabric of Phoenix’s dress shirt underneath his fingertips.  The prosecutor thrusted upwards as he pulled Phoenix downwards, forcing his cock inside in one fluid movement.  Miles moaned softly as he felt the warmth of Phoenix’s body surrounding his length.

“Oh god, Phoenix… it feels so good inside of you…”  The prosecutor said lowly, as he nuzzled his head in the other man’s neck.  He kept still as savored the moment, enjoying the sensation of finally penetrating the other man.  “So hot...”

The defense attorney could only moan in pain from being breached so suddenly, the stinging sensation overwhelming his nerves.  The effects of the alcohol consumed earlier had worn off for the most part, not dulling any of the pain.  Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe evenly, in order to keep the throbbing at bay.

Miles noticed that Phoenix looked a little uncomfortable, and asked concernedly, “Are you okay?”

After a couple of deep breaths, Phoenix replied hesitantly, “I’m… I’m fine, Miles.  I just wasn’t expecting for you to be so _aggressive._ ”  He looked up at the prosecutor, meeting steel-grey eyes with his own blue ones.  “I’ll be all right, just take it easy at first, okay?”  He gave his lover a weak smile.

Taking that as the signal that it was okay to move, Miles shifted his hips slowly, starting to push his length in and out of Phoenix.  The defense attorney grunted at the movement, but after a few thrusts, the pain was starting to melt away, being replaced with pleasure.  Phoenix draped his arms around the prosecutor’s back, gripping him tightly, and breathed into Miles’ ear, “You can go a little faster now, I can take it.”  He even went as far as to wrap one of his legs around the prosecutor’s lower back.   He balanced himself on his other leg, encouraging his lover to go ahead and fuck him into the wall.

Miles groaned quietly at Phoenix’s words and actions. He sped up his pace a little bit, grasping firmly onto his lover’s hips.  As he pressed his cock in and out of Phoenix, he could hear the defense attorney gasping with each thrust.  He could feel his clothes starting to stick to him with sweat from the physical exertion, but didn’t want to stop in order to shed them.  Miles absolutely _needed_ this right now.

“Come on Miles,” Phoenix whispered into his lover’s neck.  “Fuck me harder, I know that you have it in you.”

The prosecutor gasped softly at Phoenix’s statement.  Spurred on by those words, he shifted his body weight so that the brunt of it was being supported by Phoenix’s back and the wall behind him.  Miles sharply thrust into Phoenix, starting up a forceful rhythm. 

Phoenix gasped and moaned with each plunge of Miles’ cock, the head of his lover’s dick pressing into his prostate with every thrust.  He gripped hard onto Miles’ shoulders; trying to keep himself from slipping down, not wanting to ruin the feeling.  His head pressed back onto the wall, and his back was arching in ecstasy.

After a few more thrusts Miles, who now had sweat trickling down the sides of his face, paused momentarily.  Phoenix grunted in protest.

“Don’t stop…”  Phoenix whined, trying to move his hips in order to persuade the prosecutor to keep moving.  “It feels so good.”  The brunet looked at Miles with the best pout on his face that he could muster.

Panting, Miles said breathlessly, “I want to fuck you even harder.”  Phoenix could only shudder at the prosecutor’s words.

Miles placed his hands underneath Phoenix’s arms, and lifted him up, his cock slipping out of the other man.  The brunet sighed sadly at the loss of penetration, his nerves still tingling with pleasure.  But, he knew that he wasn’t going to be disappointed.

“Turn around.”  Miles commanded gruffly, as he set the other man down to stand on the floor.

Phoenix obliged, and braced himself against the wall with his hands, knowing what was going to be coming next. 

Miles licked his lips as he took a moment to enjoy the sight of his lover wearing only a shirt, legs spread wide and wordlessly begging to be fucked.  He closed the gap between them, nestling himself in between Phoenix’s legs and pushing his cock easily into the other man.

Phoenix gasped at the re-entry, but then pushed his hips back.  “Please…”  The defense attorney pleaded, his voice trailing off.

Miles grabbed Phoenix’s waist, and pushed himself as deeply as he could into the other man.  The defense attorney groaned at the intense penetration.  Miles pulled out to the point where he was almost completely out of Phoenix, but then he slammed his cock back in again, eliciting another moan from him.

“Miles, please… my…”  Phoenix begged.  Even though the defense attorney was speaking incoherently, Miles knew exactly what he wanted.  Releasing one of his hands from Phoenix’s waist, he reached around to the front of the defense attorney, grasping onto the hard, dripping member found there.

“Mmm, so wet, Phoenix.”  Miles purred into the brunet’s ear, as he rubbed his thumb over the slick head of the defense attorney’s cock.  “All just for me.”

Phoenix nodded, whining softly at the light caresses on his dick.  “Harder Miles.  _Please._ ”  The brunet gasped out as the prosecutor gave his cock a few lazy strokes.

“Harder?”  Miles smirked mischievously.  He squeezed Phoenix’s cock roughly, and started to rub it up and down, putting pressure on the shaft.

“Ah!”  The brunet arched his back in pleasure, causing himself to push back onto Miles’ cock.

Feeling Phoenix clenching around his member, Miles started to move his hips once again.  He leaned into the defense attorney’s ear and breathed, “I want to come _so_ badly, Phoenix.”  The brunet whined, as the prosecutor penetrated him with a rather rough thrust to accentuate his point.

While moving his hand up and down Phoenix’s shaft, Miles continued rutting his hips rhythmically against the other man.  Phoenix could only writhe and moan under the prosecutor’s ministrations.  Miles placed his free hand on top of one of Phoenix’s, lacing his fingers together with the brunet’s.  He sped up his pace, leaning into the other man and thrusting as fast and deeply as he could, feeling his abdomen coiling with his impending climax.  The build-up was fast and intense, and before he knew it, he could feel himself starting to peak.

“Ah… I’m going to… Phoenix…”  Miles gasped.  Gripping the defense attorney’s cock tightly, he stroked Phoenix roughly.  “Please, come with me…”  He begged, trying to hold off his orgasm as long as he could.

The combination of hearing the words coming from the prosecutor’s mouth and the frantic, needy jerks on his prick were too much for Phoenix to handle.  His cock stiffened underneath Miles’ fingertips and before he knew it, he was groaning the prosecutor’s name in release.  Pleasure radiated throughout the defense attorney’s body as his warm semen spurted onto Miles’ hand.

Muscles clenching around his cock as he felt Phoenix come to completion beneath him, Miles pounded into the defense attorney a few more times before finally being pushed over the edge.  “Ah… Phoenix… god…”  He moaned as he came, shooting his seed deep into the other man.

Panting from his recent climax, Phoenix’s breath hitched as he felt himself getting filled with Miles’ warm come.  And then his lover slumped over on his back in a post-orgasmic haze, breathing raggedly into his ear.

The two men stood still in silence for a few moments, the only sounds heard were inhalations and exhalations as they tried to regain their breath.  Finally, Phoenix was the first to break the silence, saying jokingly, “That was quite the Valentine’s Day present.”

Miles chuckled softly as he dragged himself back upright.  He pulled out of the other man and frowned slightly as his come started to trickle down Phoenix’s leg.  “We should probably go get cleaned up.”  He stated, cringing at the mess on his hand.  He then happened to glance up at the wall.  “How did… Ack!”  Miles pointed to a spot on the wall with a horrified look on his face, unhappy to see where some of Phoenix’s semen had landed. 

Phoenix gave his lover a quick kiss on the lips and smiled impishly.  “You have no one to blame but yourself for that.”  A slight blush crept across Miles’ face at his lover’s words.  “But seriously, that was amazing, Miles.  You almost _never_ let yourself go like that.  We should do stuff like this more often.  Not just on holidays.”

Miles hid his face in embarrassment from Phoenix and said brusquely, “Can we discuss this in the shower?”

The defense attorney cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Miles’ non-soiled hand.  “Only if I can return the favor there as well.”  He said in a low voice, starting to lead the prosecutor down the hall towards the bathroom.

Miles sighed, and as he was being dragged along said, “You’re a hopeless case, Phoenix.”

The brunet turned back to the prosecutor with a smile and said matter-of-factly, “Hopelessly in love with you.”

Miles could only chuckle loudly at overt cheesiness of the statement.  “I love you too.”  He mumbled, as he looked down at the floor, not sure if the other man heard his words.  The prosecutor then looked up at Phoenix and their eyes met.  The adoring smile on his lover’s face left him with no doubt, he had indeed heard.

 


End file.
